ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Touched By Evil
' Touched By Evil' is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary At some point the TAPS might consider taking up residence in New Jersey, as it seems to be full of haunted locales! This week the team is off for The Southern Mansion in Cape May. Built as a summer home during the civil war, today it is an Inn that has a few guests that aren't checking in at the front desk. Dave Tango's father, Bruce, has experienced first hand some of the paranormal activity at the mansion and is joining the investigation. The tour of the mansion reveals downright weird activity. Glasses dissolving to sand? People being grabbed? A soldier walking through walls? A soldier chatting up a woman? Wafting aromas of gardenias? The ghost woman possibly behind the activity could be Esther's- the niece of the original owner. This is going to be interesting. Jason and Grant kick off the night in Esther's room, and immediately are struck by the smell of floral perfume. Then the smell was gone, but re-emerged in the hallway. As they chase the odor, they hear footsteps and voices, groaning and moaning on the staircase! The smell keeps following Jason, and he feels a massive cold spot. Meanwhile, the K-2 meter is lighting up. As Grant says, "that's crazy". Amy and Kris hit the kitchen and immediately hear a man's voice. They set a vibration detector against the glass hoping to catch a break, but no luck. Dave Tango and his Dad check out the bar, and while baiting the soldier-ghost out with offers of drink, something firmly grabs Bruce's arm. A second team, Britt and Steve, takes a turn on the staircase. They hear thuds, footsteps and other assorted noises. Brit sees a shadow moving on the third floor, so the guys sneak up to check it out, but find nothing. At the same time Team Tango investigates the kitchen and hear a mysterious sound. They hear another noise and Bruce sees a black light shadow duck out of the pantry that he couldn't make out. Upon further review Dave realizes that the circuit box has a flashing light and makes a thumping noise. DARN! Bruce really wanted to see a ghost! Meanwhile, the claims of knocking noises between rooms 9 and 10 need investigating so Jay and Grant head to the third floor. As plumbers, they are quick to note that the pipes run through the wall near where people hear the sounds. The claims couldn't be officially debunked, but still they have to wonder. Britt and Amy take on the ballroom, and hear mysterious noises that lead them into the closet. They each catch a glimpse of something in a mirror, but they couldn't nail it down. As Amy says, "that was weird as hell". This was quite a night, so the analysis should be interesting. It turns out the video footage catches a knocking in response to Tango's "shave and a haircut" in the ballroom. Even more chilling is the video of the door closing while Amy and Britt spent time in that same room. Each investigator had a personal experience to report, and there is no denying there is something paranormal going on in the Southern Mansion. The things that happen there are certainly not things that happen in your everyday house! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes